Campamento Twilight
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Los Cullen, los Swan y otras cuatro familias tienen un acuerdo desde hace años en que sus hijos se deben casar para poder solucionar los problemas economicos de sus familias... EdxBe, NesxJake, JazzxAli, EmxRo, y otras dos mas, entren y dejen RR
1. El acuerdo

**Este fic será un crossover entre The Vampire Diaries y Twilight; serán todos humanos**

**Aclaro: The Vampire Diaries y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.L Smitt y Warner Bro… Twilight y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y de Summit Enterteiment… solo la idea y otros personajes me pertenecen. Además aclaro que las descripciones de los personajes de The Vampire Diaries son en base a la serie y no al libro**

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 1: El acuerdo**

Seis hombres están reunidos con un solo propósito, cumplir un acuerdo que realizaron sus tatarabuelos hace muchos años; casar a sus hijos e hijas con los del otro.

-Buenas noches caballeros- saludo un hombre rubio, ojos castaños, piel blanca, muy apuesto

El acuerdo está conformado por las familias Cullen, Hale, Salvatore, Black, Swan y Pierce. Que por una séxtuple apuesta que dejo a tres a punto de quedar pobres, los ganadores decidieron ayudar a los perdedores creando el acuerdo, como tenían la misma cantidad de hijos e hijas los unieron en matrimonio y así salvarlos de la ruina; así se hizo desde entonces hasta esta fecha. Cuando la mayoría de los hijos de los seis llegan a los diecisiete se reúnen y haya la forma de que se conozcan y se enamoren de alguno de los hijos de las otras familias.

Pese a que este acuerdo ya había perdido validez pues ya todos tenían buenas economías, ellos no querían abandonar la tradición, a menos que sus hijos luego decidieran no continuar pues en el contrato no decía nada sobre el tiempo del acuerdo, solo decía "_Hasta que las economías estén recuperadas_", y eso paso hace dieciséis años cuando los Black lograron llegar a los tres millones mensual en ventas de autos sin contar servicio técnico y repuestos.

Así que no hay razón aparente para seguir con esto.

-Chicos como sabemos no hay razón para que continuemos con el acuerdo, ya los Black terminaron con su época de vacas flacas y ya estamos nivelados así que no hace falta que sigamos- dijo Carlisle Cullen luego de saludar a sus compañeros de negocios y amigos

-Es verdad pero recuerda que lo de los Black fue cuando nació el pequeño Jacob y tu hija Vanessa nacieron así que creo que esta ultima vez será suficiente para que las seis familias sean tan poderosas como hace años- esta vez hablo Jeremy Hale, rubio de ojos azules y también muy apuesto.

-Jeremy tiene razón, una última vez no haría daño- secundo Giuseppe Salvatore, cabello negro y ojos castaños, pese a ser el mayor de todos pero con su porte italiano se le veía también muy apuesto

-Yo apoyo a Salvatore- continuo Feliz Pierce, cabello marrón y ojos negros

-Igual- solo dijo Charlie Swan, cabello achocolatado y ojos marrones

-Yo considero que Carlisle tiene razón- dijo Billy Black

-Gano los que consideran esta ultima y ya- anuncio Carlisle mirando a Billy- Esta vez los chicos y chicas irán al campamento de mi primo Aro Vulturi, llamado "_**Campamento Twilight**_" a tres horas de Mystic Falls y a dos horas desde Seattle, el campamento es en un mes y en lo que terminen las clases de este semestre se tienen que ir- todos asintieron y se fueron ya que tres de ellos deben darles la noticia a sus hijos e hijas y otros tres se quedaron en la casa ya que viven en la misma ciudad

-Carlisle y Billy me tengo que ir ya; Nessie, Bella y mi esposa me esperan para cenar en Port Angeles

-Que te vaya bien y recuerda decirles a tus hijas del campamento

-Ok, nos estamos hablando chicos- y luego de darse la mano se fue.

-Carlisle yo también voy a salir, hablamos luego- se dieron la mano y Billy se fue dejando a Carlisle solo pensando en que esto era jugar con las vidas de doce personas.

* * *

**Listo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios, como vieron es un Crossover de The Vampire Diaries y Twilight… lo subiré a Twilight y cuando lo termine lo paso a la pág. de Crossover. Espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews. Nos seguimos leyendo**


	2. Bienvenidos al Campamento

**Este fic será un crossover entre The Vampire Diaries y Twilight; serán todos humanos**

**Aclaro: The Vampire Diaries y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.L Smith y Warner Bros… Twilight y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y de Summit Enterteiment… solo la idea y otros personajes me pertenecen. Además aclaro que las descripciones de los personajes de The Vampire Diaries son en base a la serie y no al libro**

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 2: Bienvenidos al campamento**

Pasado el mes que Carlisle les dijo a sus amigos para avisarles a sus hijos sobre el campamento; cada uno lo ha hecho de formas diferentes, el se encargo a de llamar a Aro Vulturi que estaba en Volterra y este le informo que sus hijos y sobrinos se encargarían pero él les avisaría.

**Flash Back**

-Aro dime el nombre del mayor de lo encargados

-Félix Vulturi, es mi hijo mayor y el segundo al mando es Dimitri que es hijo de Cayo.

-¿Alguien mas?

-Mis gemelos, Alec y Jane además de Heidi la otra hija de Cayo

-Perfecto, yo los llamo para informarles

-De acuerdo, espero que le vaya bien

-Gracias, bye

-Bye

**Fin Flash Back**

Luego de eso se dedico a avisarles a sus hijos y estar pendiente de todos los demás.

**Elena POV**

Hoy mi hermana Katherine rumbo a un campamento de verano una idea de nuestro padre, el dice que como ella va a Londres a estudiar Economía y Finanzas y yo a Nueva York a estudiar Literatura, entonces debemos pasar un tiempo juntas antes de partir, a mi me parece un poco loca la idea porque nosotras pasamos tiempo juntas las vacaciones de verano en Miami o San Francisco, pero esta vez nos toca ir a Forks en Washington.

Será una experiencia interesante para las populares hermanas Pierce.

**Stefan POV**

Mi hermano Damon y yo fuimos enviados por nuestro padre a un campamento para compartir un tiempo de caridad pues él hace unos años se fue a Italia a estudiar y como tenemos pasaporte europeo, por papá, se nos hace más fácil viajar para allá pero papá decidió que mejor él y yo lo pasemos en en el Campamento Twilight, nos llevamos muy bien y somos los mejores amigos.

Yo voy a quedarme en para estudiar Medicina en Yale en Nueva York. Damon estudia para ser abogado en Roma.

Según nuestro padre va a ser una experiencia que no olvidaremos. Ya veremos cómo nos va a los hermanos Salvatore.

**Bella POV**

Mi padre decidió que mi hermana Vanessa y yo viajemos a un campamento a pasar el verano pues yo me voy a Seattle a estudiar Literatura, me habían recomendado Nueva York porque allí están las grandes editoriales y además el New York Times pero prefiero estudiar nada más y luego empezar a trabajar, por otro lado mi hermana va a pasar al senior year de la secundaria y Charlie cree que sería prudente pasarla juntas el mayor tiempo posible.

¿Qué pasara con nosotras las hermanas Swan?

**Edward POV**

Mi hermana Alice y yo somos mellizos, es decir que nacimos el mismo día pero no nos parecemos físicamente, y luego de graduarnos nos pensábamos ir a Latinoamérica para conocer los países antes que ella se vaya a la ciudad de la moda, Paris, para estudiar Diseño y Moda, mientras yo me voy a Chicago a estudiar Medicina, como nuestro padre, que decidió cancelarnos nuestro viaje para ir a un campamento al que fuimos cuando teníamos seis años.

Espero saber como nos va a ir a mi hermana y a mí, aunque ella insiste en que encontraremos algo más que un buen verano, pero como siempre se la pasa con sus incógnitas y sus supuestas lecturas del futuro no estoy seguro de que lo que me dijo sea verdad, aunque debo admitir que ella jamás pierde cuando apuesta, así se la más absurda. ¿Qué nos espera a los hermanos Cullen?

**Rosalie POV**

Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale y junto a mi gemelo Jasper vamos a ir a un viaje de campamento de verano, estoy segura que será interesante aunque no sean mis labores favoritas para pasar el verano.

Ambos hemos hecho trabajos de modelaje para no depender de nuestros padres y tener nuestros propios ingresos, ambos logramos entrar en buenas universidades, mi hermano en la UCLA en psicología y yo en la de Nueva York en Ingeniería. Nosotros seguiremos con nuestro trabajo de modelaje para pagar la carrera y luego pediremos "jubilación" para concentrarnos en nuestras carreras.

Espero que nos vaya bien a los hermanos Hale en ese campamento de verano y que aprendamos y que consigamos buenos amigos.

**Emmett POV**

Mi hermano Jacob tiene problemas personales en el ámbito de las féminas, pues el paso dos años con su novia y además mejor amiga, Leah Clearwater, además de ser la hermana de su amigo y casi hermano Seth.

Ellos se conocen desde que están en kínder, y desde entonces son mejores amigos junto a Quil Jr., Jared, Embry, Paul y Sam; pero en sexto grado Sam y Leah comenzaron a salir y se distanciaron.

Un día Leah llamo a Jake y le pidió hablar en privado, el me conto que Sam un día la fue a ver y ella le presento a su prima Emily, y ella se dio cuenta que perdió a Sam por las miradas que se lanzaban y que prefería terminar con él. Jake la aconsejo que lo hiciera y ella había visto algo raro y así lo hizo, los vio coqueteando y terminaron.

Al día siguiente ella fue y lloro a nuestra casa y se quedo a dormir y todo. Pasaron meses en los que Leah lloraba y se sentía mal hasta que un día se decidió a terminar el sufrimiento y le dijo a Jake que por su actitud hacia ella, se dio cuenta que amaba a Jake. Ellos se dieron un beso y desde entonces se hicieron novios, pero luego de dos años saliendo y viéndose como una de las parejas más tiernas del colegio ellos tuvieron que separarse porque Leah y su familia se tenían que ir a Brasil a la casa de su tía Zafrina.

La despedida fue muy triste y me dio cosita pero ambos tenían la creencia de que en el amor de lejos serian felices los cuatro y por eso ellos prefieren cortar en buenos términos prometiéndose escribirse diario.

Entonces papá sugirió que para aliviar en corazón roto de Jake que mejor que ir a un campamento de verano juntos, como guías.

Aceptamos enseguida y nos preparamos para nuestro mejor verano. Algo me dice que este verano será muy intenso e interesante para nos hermanotes Black.

**Félix POV**

Mis hermanos, primos y yo nos preparamos para la llegada de los nuevos guías. Este año no llamamos a los de siempre porque nuestro padre se le ocurrió ayudar a Carlisle. Jane recibiría a las chicas y yo a los chicos. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Black, y ¿Cómo lo sé?... por el mega jeep naranja en el que venían

-Buenos días, chicos bienvenidos al campamento Twilight, yo soy Félix Vulturi y ella es Jane, mi prima- señale a la nombrada quien los miro con algo de desprecio- estas son sus llaves, dormirán en cabañas separadas pues se les asigno una pareja que dormirá en la misma cabaña pero no en la misma habitación

-Interesante- dijo el mayor que supongo es Emmett

-Tu Emmett dormirás en la cabaña dos al norte y Jacob en la cinco al este- ambos asintieron y fueron a donde les dije

Unos minutos más tarde apareció un hermoso Volvo cuatro puertas y plateado, seguro los Cullen. Al bajarse Edward lo supe y le hice señas a Jane que le tocaba Alice quien de forma muy elegante bajo del auto.

A ellos les tocaban la uno norte, asignada a Edward, y la seis este para Alice. Más adelante llegaron los Salvatore que debieron madrugar pues fueron los primeros de Mystic Fall que llegaban. Stefan le toco la 3 norte y a Damon la cuatro este.

Más tarde llegaron las Swan que les tocaba a Isabella la uno norte y a Vanessa la cinco este; las Pierce llegaron luego y a ellas les toco la tres norte, correspondiente a Elena, y la cuatro a Katherine; por último los gemelos Hale que les toca, a Rosalie, la dos norte y a Jasper la seis este.

Y más tarde les daremos la información de que grupos les toca vigilar.

**Listo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios, la próxima será cuando se conozcan ¿Qué opinan? Díganme y si tienen alguna idea de lo que podría pasar o si tienen algo que quieran comentarme para hace la historia más interesante déjeme un RR, no saben cuando disfruto de ellos y la fuerza que me dan para continuar. Espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews. Nos seguimos leyendo en el next chap**


	3. Conociendonos

**Hola chicas… bueno primero quiero agradecerles a las que se toman el tiempo de leer y mas a las que dejan un review… voy a decirles una cosita: voy a tratar de actualizar cada Domingo o en su defecto el Lunes… sino lo hago es porque no me han llegado ideas o porque no tuve tiempo**

**Sin más que añadir ls dejo con mi fic**

**Capitulo 3: Conociéndonos**

**Félix POV**

El señor Cullen me pido observar y hacerle un reporte a los chicos y chicas para que el esté al tanto de sus movimientos y si se enamoran o no. Hable con mis hermanos y primos y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo siempre y cuando él nos pagara lo prometido por incluir guías novatos y además por seguir un plan que está dentro de los nuestros.

El pago quinientos dólares por cada pareja enamorada y feliz, genial.

Preparamos actividades para que se conozcan pero seguro ellos lograran enamorarse con el tiempo.

**Narrador POV**

Félix llamo a los chicos y chicas luego de darles una hora para que se acomodaran, pero ninguna de las parejas de las cabañas se vio al salir pues lo hicieron en diferentes momentos.

Los primeros en llegar a la cabaña principal del campamento fueron los chicos.

-Hola- saludo Edward al llegar

-Hola- recibió de Stefan que se volteo luego de hablar con su hermano mayor

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen ¿y el tuyo?

-Stefan Salvatore y el es mi hermano mayor Damon

-Hola- saludo el mayor del Salvatore extendiendo su mano hacia Edward el cual la tomo

-Hey yo soy Emmett Black y este es mi hermano Jacob- se presento el mayor de los Black con mucho entusiasmo

-Y yo soy Jasper Hale- dijo el rubio ojos azules un poco mas tímido

**Edward POV**

Comenzamos a conversar hasta que por la puerta empezaron a entrar unas chicas, muy bellas todas pero la que más me impacto fue una morena de ojos achocolatados, muy grandes y expresivos, tenia puesto un short de tela jean negro y una camisa de tirantes azul, mi color favorito y además el color le favorece a su piel pálida; mis ojos no dejaban de verla, y pude notar que al sentir mi mirada ella se sonrojo de manera muy adorable y me dieron unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y besarla como un poseso.

Emmett quien fue el último en notarlas y me di cuenta que no podía apartar su vista de la despampanante rubia muy parecida a Jasper, debo acotar, y él se la estaba comiendo con la mirada de forma descarada pues lleva una mini falda de tela de pana y un top rojo pasión que marcaba sus curvas; por otro lado los Salvatore no apartaban sus ojos de dos chicas de castañas y de ojos marrones claros, muy parecidas ambas, podría apostar cualquier cosa que son gemelas; luego me fije en que Jacob está mirando a una chica de cabello cobrizo y rizado, ojos achocolatados como mi ángel caído del cielo y que es muy linda también y que Jacob miraba con devoción casi como si viera a su alma gemela; por ultimo me di cuenta que Jasper miraba a mi hermana Alice y ella le sonreía coquetamente, genial (noten el sarcasmo).

Al fondo oí una voz y al voltearme me di cuenta que Félix junto con la chica rubia llamada Jane y otros dos más estaban en una especie de tarima.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos al Campamento Twilight, como ya saben mi nombre es Félix y soy el Sub Director del campamento, y copropietario con mis hermanos Alec y Jane- señalo a la chica y al rubio más bajo, que se parece a Jane en pocos rasgos- y mis primos Heidi y Dimitri- señalo a dos rubios ojos azules, aunque los de Heidi eran más semejantes al color morado o lila- espero que les agrade su experiencia aquí y que la pasen de lo mejor. A continuación les diré las reglas- saco de una carpeta unas tres hojas y continuo- son pocas, es solo que las otras dos hojas son los nombres de ustedes y sus grupos- todos nos reímos porque todos creímos lo mismo, que esas tres eran las reglas- la primera es: no se pueden descuidar con los niños en especial con los de 3 y 4 años; la segunda: no usar material no suministrado por nosotros; tercera: deben tener cuidado con los senderos y nunca ir sin uno de nosotros; cuarta: tienen un día libre los guías para hacer lo que deseen y ese día se lo asignamos nosotros; y quinta: evitar resolver los problemas con los niños solos, llamen a cualquiera de nosotros y los ayudamos

Todos nos quedamos cayados mientras Jane tomaba la siguiente hoja.

-Sigo yo con los nombres de cada uno y el de su pareja, así que al oírlo den un paso al frente y luego la pareja se pone de un lado, tres de un lado y tres del otro, ¿entendido?- todos asentimos- bien Emmett Black- el grandulón dio un paso al frente sonriendo- te toca como compañera- espera… compañera… es decir que vamos a ser mixtos, lo que significa que compartiré mi cabaña con una chica- Rosalie Hale- la cara de todos fue de sorpresa cuando la despampanante rubia dio un paso al frente y vio asombrada a su grandulón compañero y la sonrisa de Emmett se volvió tan grande como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas- siguiente Jacob Black le toca como compañera, Vanessa Swan- la chica de cabello cobrizo dio un paso al frente y de nuevo sorpresa, Jacob y ella se sonrojaron al mismos tiempo y se vieron de lo más tiernos, se ubicaron al lado de Emmett y Rosalie- los siguientes son Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale- casi me desmayo al ver a mi hermana casi bailando hacia Jasper y tomarlo del brazo.

-Jasper por fin apareces, pensé que nunca lo harías- le dijo ella muy segura y yo apostaría, si no la conociera, que está loca

-Aquí me tienes, ya no tienes que esperarme más- eso me descoloco, ahora estaba seguro que esos dos estaban locos y en su casa no lo sabían, Rosalie tenía la misma cara que yo y apuesto lo que sea que todos estaban iguales.

-Sigo, Edward Cullen con…- redobles de tambores por favor-… Isabella "Bella" Swan- al ver a la mujer que dio el paso hacia adelante casi hace que mi corazón salga volando de mi pecho, esto era perfecto, la chica más bella que había visto seria mi compañera en el campamento, al verla me di cuenta que su adorable sonrojo había vuelto, entonces me acerque a ella y le tendí mi brazo de forma caballerosa y cuando ella acepto sentí electricidad correr por mi cuerpo cuando su piel toco la mía; nosotros nos ubicamos al otro lado ya que el otro lado estaba lleno; solo quedaban los Salvatore y las chicas gemelas- la siguiente pareja es Damon Salvatore y Katherine Pierce- la chica llamada Katherine dio un paso al frente y lleva puesto una chemise beige y una mini falda negra, Damon la miro y supe que esa era la que de verdad le había gustado, caminaron hacia mí y luego Jane continuo- bien aunque son los ultimo los nombrare, Stephan Salvatore y Elena Pierce- Stefan y Elena que tenía un short y una blusa caminaron a donde estaban su hermana y hermano.

-Ahora me toca mi- dijo el rubio alto- me llamo Dimitri y yo diré el nombre de sus grupos, los que valla nombrando se acercan a donde esta mi hermana que les dará la lista de actividades, los horarios y los nombres de los diez niños a su cargo en una carpeta, luego de eso se pueden retirar a revisarla y conocerse más en sus respectivas cabañas hasta la hora del almuerzo, ¿de a cuerdo?- todos asentimos de nuevo- ok Emmett y Rosalie les toca el grupo de los niños de 3-4 años- los dos caminaron hacia la rubia mujer y tomaron la carpeta, luego se chocaron las manos y caminaron sonriendo con complicidad- sigo… 5-6 años les tocan a Jasper y Alice- ambos caminaron hasta Heidi y ella le entrego la carpeta y mi hermana y Jasper se retiraron- el de 7-8 les toca a Jacob y Vanessa- como los anteriores fueron a donde estaba su carpeta y se retiraron- los de 9-10 les tocan a Damon y Katherine- siguieron el ejemplo de los demás y una vez tuvieron la carpeta se fueron- el de 11-12 a Edward y Bella y el de 13-14 a Stefan y Elena- los cuatro tomamos nuestras carpetas y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas cabañas.

Bella y yo caminamos en silencio hacia la cabaña que compartiríamos, al llegar nos sentamos en el sofá con la mesa de por medio.

En silencio fuimos sacando las hojas de la carpeta al sentarnos uno frente al otro nos quedamos mirando, ella tenía las mejillas en un tono rosado claro muy adorable, creo que ya he dicho mucho eso pero es que es la verdad.

-Bien Bella, mucho gusto me llamo Edward- le extendí la mano para que me la estrechara, dudo un segundo pero luego me la tomo y yo le dedique una sonrisa- bueno Bella como vamos a ser compañeros debemos conocernos, así que tal si jugamos a las diez preguntas, cada uno preguntara diez veces sobre datos de interés del otro- ella asintió y me sonrió- ok comienzo yo… ¿de dónde eres?

-De Forks ¿y tú?

-De Port Ángeles- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues Forks queda a una hora de Port Ángeles- continuemos… te toca

-¿Tu edad?

-Diecisiete ¿y tú?

-También… ¿Qué vas a estudiar en la universidad?

-Literatura… tu

-Medicina

-¿Dónde?

-En Chicago ¿y tú?

-En Nueva York

-Además de Vanessa ¿tienes más hermanas o hermanos?

-No solo a Vanessa y que hay de ti, además de Alice

-Tampoco

Y así continuamos hasta que decidimos concentrarnos en nuestro trabajo pero al ver la hora ya era tiempo de almorzar, así que decidimos revisar las cosas luego

-Espera Edward aquí hay algo que sería bueno leer- me acerque a ella y me mostro- mira la cabaña de al lado será la de nuestros niños asignados y además ellos serán cinco niñas a mi cargo y cinco niños al tuyo. Ellos dormirán en la misma cabaña solo que en cuartos separados como nosotros

-Tendremos que controlarlos pues son niños y niñas en pleno desarrollo- nos miramos contrariados por eso, particularmente yo recordando American Pie y a la protagonista contando sobre el campamento que termino siendo donde perdió la virginidad y donde aprendió más que música

-Así es- y con eso nos fuimos a almorzar.

* * *

**Hola esto es todo por ahora espero les haya gustado, en el próximo les mostrare mas de las otras parejas, espero les guste y sigan leyendo y dejando sus maravillosos reviews que me animan a escribir y que cuando estoy triste o molesta me alegran… como ya dije arriba tratare de subir los lunes o los domingos… espero sus comentarios: buenos o malos o peores pero comenten miren que yo los leo, los releo y los vuelvo a leer y realizo sus sugerencias, si están dentro de los planes del fic… ya saben nos estamos leyendo**


	4. Nuestro primer día

**Este fic será un crossover entre The Vampire Diaries y Twilight; serán todos humanos**

**Aclaro: The Vampire Diaries y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.L Smith y Warner Bros… Twilight y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y de Summit Enterteiment… solo la idea y otros personajes me pertenecen. Además aclaro que las descripciones de los personajes de The Vampire Diaries son en base a la serie y no al libro**

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 4: Nuestro primer día**

**Bella POV**

Cuando nos conocimos y él me tendió su brazo al tomarlo sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo además Edward me pareció un chico muy lindo al verlo a simple vista pero al conocerlo en esas horas de charlas, me pareció, además de lindo, muy tierno y amable además de ser todo un caballero; de camino al comedor seguimos hablando de nosotros, y aunque el juego había termino hacía rato nosotros seguíamos preguntándonos.

-Edward cuéntame más de tu hermana… umm… Alice- el soltó una suave risa

-Bueno es melliza conmigo, soy mayor que ella por unas dos horas, es una compradora compulsiva que casi dejo a Carlisle… nuestro padre… en la ruina cuando fuimos a Paris, quiere estudiar Diseño de moda en Paris, es mas ya tiene la beca gracias al concurso "La nueva Coco Channel" en Nueva York. Qué me dices de la tuya- me lanzo la bola a mí con ese último comentario

-Bueno Vanessa es mejor que yo por un año, le gusta leer igual que a mí pero también ama la moda y los deportes, siempre muestra sus pensamientos e ideas muy libremente solo con verla a los ojos o cuando te toca puedes sentir que casi pasa sus pensamientos a ti; es muy buena con los animales, en especial con los caninos, una vez tuvimos un perrito que se enfermo y ella no lo quiso dejar hasta que mejorara- me entristecí de repente al recordar y sentí el brazo de Edward abrazarme por la espalda, dándome fuerzas para continuar- cabe mencionar que no lo hizo, Sam murió a los pocos días, tenia mes y medio de nacido y era un Lobito Siberiano negro con ojos también negros, hermoso

-Tranquila- no me di cuenta cuando nos paramos a medio camino de la casa principal, mi rostro estaba pegado al pecho de Edward y él me tenía abrazada

-Nessie se veía tan afligida que no fue a la escuela en una semana y el mes entero lo paso de luto, desde ese día decidió estudiar para ser Veterinaria y ayudar a los perritos y gatos enfermos- sentí como Edward pasaba su mano por mi cabello con una de sus cálidas y tiernas manos mientras que la otra estaba sobre mi cintura pegada a él.

Pasamos un minuto así hasta que me calme y luego de secar mis lagrimas al recordar el sufrimiento de Nessie y recordar al perrito, continuamos a al lugar del almuerzo, realmente no sé porque le conté eso a Edward, pero él me dio mucha confianza, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Al llegar ya todos estaban comiendo, Edward se me acerco y me dijo- Si quieres ve a sentarte y yo te llevo la comida

-De acuerdo- y el se fue a la zona donde entregarían la comida y yo me senté cerca de mi hermana que no noto mi presencia- Hola Nessie- le dije para llamar su atención y ella volteo y me sonrió

-Bella ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?

-Hace un rato, pero note que no me viste, porque estaban tan absorta hablando con Jacob Black que no te diste cuenta- ella se sonrojo mucho

-No estaba tan distraída ¿o sí?

-Si Vanessa, pero tranquila que no me molesta- dije al leer en su rostro que se iba a disculpar por no prestarme atención

En eso llego Edward con mi comida y la suya, le sonreí y tome mi plato y mi bebida, vi de reojo como mi hermana sonreía pícaramente y yo, como de costumbre, me sonroje.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre conocernos mejor y algunas bromas que decían Emmett y Damon que ya eran los mejores amigos, pues ambos amaban el futbol americano y además a ambos les gustaban los comentarios fuera de lugar y que según ellos son graciosos. Mientras Stefan y Edward se habían vuelto amigos también, mientras Nessie, Alice, Elena y yo nos pusimos a conversar, Katherine y Rosalie también se pusieron a conversar; Jacob se unió a la conversación de su hermano y Damon sobre los mejores jugadores de la NFL, y Jasper se le unió a Edward y Stefan. Al finalizar entraron los líderes del campamento.

-Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros- nos saludo Félix sonriendo- hoy por ser el primer día se los daremos libre para que conozcan las instalaciones y para que se conozcan entre ustedes, espero que ya para mañana todos hayan leído la información de sus niños y niñas, y que vengan con ropa comoda y bien descansados pues luego del desayuno haremos una caminata para que conozcan la zona además les pediremos que hagan lo mismo con sus niños y niñas en los días del campamento; además les iremos señalando plantas buenas para curar enfermedades o que no necesitaran para nada. Nos vemos mañana, descansen- al oír eso de caminata me tense, genial moriré y aun no comienza el campamento, Nessie me miro sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

Luego de eso nos fuimos cada quien a sus cabañas para seguir lo que dejamos antes del almuerzo.

-Bueno Bella veamos la lista de niñas

Tanya Denali: 14 años

Jessica Stanley: 13 años

Lauren Mayori: 13 años

Victoria Lefevre: 14 años

Rebeca Lefevre: 13 años

-De acuerdo y los niños son:

Mike Newton: 13 años

Tyler Jakes: 14 años

Garrett Denali: 14 años

James Yale: 13 años

Eleazar Todd: 14 años

-Aquí dice que tendremos el lunes libre porque ellos van a tener actividades deportivas, además de que les enseñaran primeros auxilios y otras cosas básicas de campamento

-Si y mira esta nota

"_Ya que son los de 13-14 ellos serán entrenados para que a los 16 años sean los nuevos guías del campamento"_

-Vale eso quiere decir que seguro les quitamos la oportunidad a los otros chicos que querían ser parte del campamento- dije con pesar

-Seguramente, pero quizá les permitan venir el año que vienes

-Ojala

Continuamos leyendo y analizando la información hasta que nos dimos cuenta que el cielo estaba negro y que se podía ver la luna llena.

-Creo que ya es tarde- miro su reloj y me dijo- ya paso la hora de la cena- en eso llegaron Stefan y Elena con unos platos

-Buenas noches, Félix nos pidió que les trajéramos esto- dijo Elena y nos dieron los platos y vimos unos sándwiches

-Gracias- comenzamos a comer y ellos se sentaron al frente de nosotros, pues Edward y yo estábamos sentados juntos. Ellos comenzaron a hojear la lista de niños

-Yo tengo a las dos hermanas de Tanya Denali, Kate e Irina, ambas de 12 años y Stefan tiene a un hermano de Mike, Phil de 11 años

-Tenemos que andar vigilando a estos niños, porque están en una etapa de cambios y hay que andar pendiente que no pase nada raro- dijo Edward y los demás asentimos de acuerdo

-Definitivamente ¿Cuándo tienen libre ustedes?

-Los lunes ¿ustedes?

-El miércoles, les preguntamos a los demás y Emmett nos dijo que a ellos les tocaba los martes, a la pareja de Vanessa y Jacob el Jueves, a nuestros hermanos- dijo señalándose y a Elena- les toca el sábado y a Alice y Jasper el viernes- nosotros asentimos y luego continuamos hablando hasta que vi que ya era muy tarde

-Stefan, Elena- ellos me vieron y yo continúe- ya es tarde y debemos descansar- ellos asintieron de acuerdo y se pararon

-Bueno nos vemos mañana- se despido Stefan

-Ok hasta mañana- Edward le dio la mano

Así se fueron a su cabaña

-Bella a la cama- levante una ceja y el sonrió

-Primero me voy a dar un baño

-Bueno nos vemos mañana- se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla ocasionando la misma sensación de electricidad y ahora sentía un montón de mariposas en mi estomago- que descanses Bella- me susurro muy cerca de mi piel causando un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo

-También tu Edward- me sentí orgullosa de lograr decir una frase coherente, el solo sonrió y se fue a su habitación y luego de verlo irse reaccione y me fui yo también.

Tome un baño relajante y luego me metí a la cama, pensé que no podría dormir por no ser mi cama pero en lo que mi cabeza toco la almohada quede profundamente dormida

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**Ese es todo por hoy… espero que les haya gustado… el próximo cap. será la caminata, si desean me pueden dar sugerencias sobre lo que podría pasar en esta caminata, nos seguimos leyendo luego que disfruten la semana santa... ya saben pisen el botón verde para dejar un review **


	5. Caminata x New Moon

**Hola chicas… bueno primero quiero agradecerles a las que se toman el tiempo de leer y mas a las que dejan un review… voy a decirles una cosita: voy a tratar de actualizar cada Domingo o en su defecto el Lunes. Nos leemos abajo.**

**Por cierto las que no leyeron el chap anterior dejen un review antes de pasar a este**

**Capitulo 5: Caminata x New Moon**

**Félix POV**

Le pedí a mi hermano Alec que tomara notas sobre lo que observara de las parejas y me lo diera para pasarle la información al señor Cullen.

Hoy tendríamos caminatas y estoy seguro que será importante observar si las parejas se unirán más y quienes serán.

Me pare temprano y junto a mis hermanos y primos prepare las mochilas de los guías para que estén listos para sobrevivir; les pusimos un termo con agua, comida para hoy y mañana, una linterna y una carpa, pues dormirán al aire libre esta noche. Dimitri y yo llevamos el botiquín de primeros auxilios y como él es medico sabremos cómo atenderlos y yo tome un curso para poder ayudar a los chicos y chicas.

Al terminar nos fuimos a desayunar, y al finalizar la comida salimos pero no hable aun sino que los observe y le hice señas a Alec para que tomara notas.

A mi extrema derecha estaban Emmett, Jacob y Damon hablando de deportes; un poco más atrás y alejadas de los chicos estaban Alice, Katherine y Rosalie hablando de moda, ropa y desfiles; luego observe a Stefan, Edward, Jasper y Vanessa juntos hablando de sus carreras, las cuales todas tenían que ver con medicina y por ultimo pude ver a Elena y Bella hablando de libros y autores, tenían un pequeño debate sobre Cumbres Borrascosas.

Luego de estar un rato observando divertido las conversaciones decidí llamar la atención de ellos carraspeando, cuando todos voltearon a verme los salude- Buenos días chicos y chicas- todos respondieron mi saludo y continúe- bien como ya les comente ayer, hoy será día de caminata- vía a los chicos deportistas sonreír y chocar sus manos y a los demás chicos también aunque no con el mismo entusiasmo, y bueno solo tres chicas estaban felices y fueron Alice, Vanessa y Elena- en fin será todo el día de hoy y gran parte de mañana pues en el último punto dormiremos y al día siguiente regresaremos. La ruta que seguiremos la creo el abuelo Marco cuando fundó el campamento un año después de llegar de Italia. Los paradores a los que llegaremos a descansar son New Moon, Eclipse y Breaking Dawn; al llegar les explicare porque se llaman así- aclare pues vi la curiosidad y las ganas de preguntar en los ojos de varios- por otro lado, como sabemos que no vinieron preparados para la caminata o para dormir a campo traviesa nosotros les facilitaremos el equipo en estas mochilas identificadas con sus nombres igual que todo lo que está adentro de ella- todos formaron una "o" perfecta con sus bocas y tuve que evitar soltar una carcajada y note que no era el único por como mis compañeros aguantaban también- los voy a ir llamando por orden alfabético por el nombre la primera es Alice- la duendecillo vino a mi casi danzando y tomo su mochila- Bella- ella un poco mas torpemente se me acerco- Damon- el muy seguro de sí mismo camino hacia mi tomando la mochila- Edward- también muy seguro se me acerco a tomar la suya- Elena- y así seguí llamando a todos- Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, Katherine, Rosalie, Stefan y Vanessa. Ahora vallan por una muda de ropa, una pijama y sus cosas de aseo personas y nos vamos, tienen 30 minutos- me dio gracia la cara de espanto de cuatro chicas Vanessa, Katherine, Rosalie y la mas escandalizada, Alice mirarme como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente.

-Félix como nos puedes dar tan poco tiempo con un asunto tan delicado como seleccionar la ropa adecuada para esto… me toma dos horas seleccionar los mejores zapatos ¿y tu nos poner a elegir en 30 minutos la ropa?- me pregunto una MUY alterada Alice y a ella la secundo Rosalie, Vanessa y Katherine argumentando más cosas, agradecí a sus parejas de campamento tomarlas por la cintura y cargarlas para alejarlas de mi.

-Primito, creo que te ganaste a cuatro enemigas de la moda- dijo Heidi una vez se disolvió la revuelta, aunque a Jane no le importara el mundo vanidoso de la moda asintió de acuerdo con la prima

-Así es hermanito, ten cuidado con tu ropa porque seguro veremos tus bóxers Calvin Klein como bandera una de estas mañanas y con frases referentes a ti- sonrió maliciosamente Jane y luego soltó una risa tan malvada que la del doctor Frankenstein hubiera parecido la de un bebe.

-Totalmente Félix- continúo ahora Dimitri

-Bueno ya basta y no creo que eso pase- los ignore, ¿Cómo podrían unas chiquillas hacerme eso?

-Dimitri si le hacen algo en el parador Breaking Dawn tómale fotos y nos las muestras al llegar y descuida que yo me encargo de publicarlas en Facebook- el pequeño Alec era digno de ser llamado hermano de Jane, ambos con una mente peligrosa y prodigiosa. Imágenes mentales al estilo película de Hollywood vinieron a mi mente y me estremecí. Pensándolo bien mejor si me cuido de la furia de las mujeres.

**Bella POV**

Edward y yo nos fuimos a preparar, y yo aun no podría evitar recordar el beso de él en mi mejilla noche y dígame esta mañana antes de irnos a desayunar que también me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dedico una tierna y juguetona y, además, sexy sonrisa de medio lado

Flash Back

_-Buenos días pequeña- me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y la sentí arder ante el nuevo toque de sus labios suaves y tiernos_

_-Buenos días Edward- me soltó una sonrisa de medio lado totalmente sexy que hizo que casi me derritiera._

_-Vamos a desayunar- yo asentí y camine a la puerta donde el ya me esperaba con la puesta abierta sonreí y decidí devolverle el favor de volver mis piernas de gelatina_

_-Gracias Edward- me le acerque y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y cerca de sus labios, luego me separe y baje los escalones de la cabaña, el aun no se movía y sonreí para mí misma._

_El se me acerco, luego de unos segundos, y rodeo mis hombros con brazo y así caminamos hasta la cabaña principal a comer._

Fin Flash Back

Ahora de camino a la cabaña el volvió a hacer lo mismo, rodeo mi hombro con su brazo y aunque suene extraño me sentía segura con ese abrazo, sentir su piel tibia contra mi cuello y hombros causaba estremecimientos en mi cuerpo.

Al llegar nos fuimos a nuestra respectiva habitación y yo tome un pijama de camiseta y short y de ropa para el día siguiente un pescador negro con una blusa azul. Tome mis cosas de higiene y pronto estuve lista, al salir vi que aun el no salía así que decidí esperarlo.

Tome un libro y lo comencé a leer hasta que sentí una mano acariciando mi cabello, al voltear vi a Edward sonriéndome

-Lista linda- asentí medio sonrojada por lo ultimo- bueno vamos- me pare y él me ayudo con el bolso- dame acá, una dama no puede cargar un bolso así de pesado- puso mi bolso al hombro contrario donde estaba el suyo y cuando le iba a replicar puso su dedo contra mis labios para callarme- ssshhh señorita… deje que la ayude, soy un caballero que no permite que las señoritas y menos mis amigas- bufe internamente, ¿solo soy eso?... ¿una amiga?- carguen algo tan pesado, así que vámonos- yo deseo cambiar eso de amiga por el titulo de NOVIA y lo lograre como que me llamo Isabella Mary Swan.

Regresamos al lugar donde estaban los líderes quienes hablaban muy animadamente sobre cualquier cosa.

-¿Dónde estarán los demás? Después de todo coger tres cosas para una caminata solo son un par de minutos- dije al ver a Elena llegar a donde estábamos, ella estaba en mi misma situación que yo, es decir, con Stefan cargando su maleta al hombro

-Bueno conociendo a mi hermana ella no podrá escogerlas tan rápido, y según parece sus dos amigas mas tu hermana tampoco- ambas rodamos los ojos al pensar eso- y los chicos como no las dejaran solas aun las esperan

-Mi hermano aunque no lo crean está muy obsesionado con la moda y su apariencia- toda rompimos a reír hasta llegar a las lágrimas.

Luego de eso seguimos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que vimos a los que faltaban juntos a nosotros.

Alice llevaba unas dos maletas, al igual que Rosalie y Katherine, mi hermanita era la única con una pero grande; los cuatro nos miramos y no lo podíamos creer.

-Chicas y Damon ¿Qué están haciendo con ese poco de maletas mas el bolso con todo lo necesario?- dijo Félix al ver aquello con un poco de humor en su voz pero con cara seria

-Félix necesito tener variedad, además una es de mis zapatos y la otra es de mi ropa- dijo como si fuera obvio Alice

-Sabes que… no me importa, total yo no ser el que las cargue- miro con diversión a Jasper, Emmett que parecía un burrito de carga, Damon y Jacob.

-La verdad es que yo llevo la dos de Kathy y una mía- vimos a Stefan que no ajunto la carcajada y su hermano lo vio mal.

-Está bien vámonos antes que se haga más tarde; yo los guiare adelante mientras Dimitri ira atrás, nos comunicaremos por teléfonos de red cercana y si pasa algo atrás yo lo sabré de inmediato y viceversa. Ahora a partir de ahora cero alejarse del grupo y además no toquen nada que no sepan si es peligroso o no, ¿ok?- todos asentimos- Ahora vámonos.

Comenzamos a caminar y Emmett se volteo y me dijo con una sonrisa- Bella ¿Qué vas a estudiar en la universidad?

-Literatura

-¿y qué hay de ti Elena?

-También Literatura

-¿Eddie?- vi a Edward tensarse ante el apodo

-Medicina

-¿Stefan?

-Medicina

-¿Jasper?

-Psicología

-¿Nessie?

-Veterinaria

-¿Kathy?

-Economía y Finanzas

-Ahora es el turno de Rose- dijo Edward

-Ingeniera Mecánica- a todos, menos a Jazz y Emmett, se nos cayó la mandíbula al oír aquello y Jake era el más asombrado

-A ver dime Rosalie ¿Qué pasa si el auto no para en una bajada pronunciada o si huele a quemado al parar?- pregunto Jacob

-En lo primero es que la pastilla de frenos se desgasto y ya no sirven por eso se ponen largo o incluso no parar el carro. La segunda es que la pastilla es nueva y además se le hizo lavado de motor- todo y cuando digo todos es TODOS…. Nos quedamos con la boca abierta, Félix que iba adelante la miro sin poder creerlo, Jasper que debía estar más que acostumbrado también estaba asombrado, y lo mas cumbre de todo fue que ella no dudo ni un segundo.

El interrogatorio continuo hasta que paramos y Félix hablo- Bueno llegamos a la primera parada, New Moon- vimos el lugar y se podía respirar el olor húmedo de las plantas con un suave olor a flores e hierbas frescas, al frente de nosotros podíamos ver una mini plaza con imágenes de Italia talladas en piedra, con palabras en latín grabadas arriba

-¿Por qué se llama así?- pregunto Damon leyendo las letras en latín- ¿New Moon?

-Porque cuando nuestro abuelo Marco vino a América compro este lugar para crear un campamento y una noche que perdió y esa noche era luna nueva en Junio y al llegar a este claro vio esas flores que ahora están algo marchitas llamadas Flores de la Luna, al él descubrirlas decidió llamar a este lugar así y hacerlo parte de una ruta; nos conto que el olor de la flor es muy intenso y luego de recibir los primero rayos del sol la planta muere. Este lugar se llama así en su honor. Y alrededor de aquí hay verbena, sembrada por nuestro abuelo hace años y que nos ha delegado cuidarlas y seguir plantándola pues según dicen en la antigüedad en Italia los vampiros acecharon las ciudades y nuestra familia facilito la hierba para tomar y para vender

-Nuestra familia también la solía facilitar para preparar té y otros productos para el cuerpo y además poníamos un poco de la hierba en dijes y de más cosas para proteger a las personas amadas- dijo Stefan mirando en último lugar a Elena y ella se sonrojo

-Que romántico lo de la flor- comento mi hermana con un brillo en los ojos

-Ahora a comer que tenemos máximo una hora para el almuerzo.

Todos nos sentamos en la plaza y nos pusimos a comer tranquilos, sin hablar, siento interrumpido el silencio por el canto de los pájaros y las ardillas del bosque, y de vez en cuando comentarios imprudentes de Emmett o Damon, o incluso ambos a la vez.

Pasada una hora nos paramos para seguir con la caminata hasta el próximo lugar.

* * *

**Ok esto es todo por ahora… Jejeje se que la semana pasada algunas quedaron picadas, bueno aquí tienen un poco mas de datos sobre la creciente amistad de los chicos y además Bella desea volverse la novia de Edward… ¿Cómo lo lograra?... díganme que opinan en sus Reviews… y si las ideas me agradan podría incluirlas en el fic**

**En mi perfil dejo un link con la foto y la información que conseguí de la flor de la luna y si quieren más información de la Verbena lo pueden hallar en Wiki… ahora sigue su consejo e hice el chap mas largo :-)**

**Si desean contactarme en mi perfil esta mi correo, face y twitter… y luego montare la pag de mi blog**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer mis locuras**


	6. Eclipse x El Plan comienza

**Hola chicas… bueno primero quiero agradecerles a las que se toman el tiempo de leer y más a las que dejan un review… voy a decirles una cosita. Nos leemos abajo.**

**Por cierto las que no leyeron el chap anterior dejen un review antes de pasar a este**

**Capitulo 6: Eclipse x El Plan comienza**

**Edward POV**

Continuamos nuestro camino hacia la siguiente parada, Eclipse, la historia que nos conto Félix sobre la anterior me pareció muy bella y especial.

Espero poder venir alguna vez en el tiempo justo y ver al lugar florecer con las flores de la luna.

Íbamos caminando cuando mi hermana se puso a mi lado ya que mi compañera estaba con las otras chicas conversando Dios sabe que cosas de mujeres.

-Hola hermanito

-Hola Ali- la salude viendo sus ojos verdes directamente- ¿a que debo tu visita?

-A que me hables de Bella- allí la mire extrañado pero también algo preocupado por ser muy obvio

-¿Así? Y ¿de qué me vas a hablar de ella?

-Que he visto como te le quedas mirando como borreguito a medio morir y siempre eres tan caballeroso con ella

-Soy así con todas las chicas, es parte de mi crianza ser caballeroso- dije para poder defenderme, ella sonrió mas ampliamente, burlándose de mi

-Pero solo lo he visto tan remarcado cuando la chica te gusta… ¿recuerdas a Jenna?- golpe bajo, ella fue mi primera novia oficial y la duendecillo tenía razón, con ella fui mas caballeroso que de costumbre, ella tomo mi silencio como una afirmación y sonrió- ¿Vez Eddie? Te cambia una mujer que te gusta

-¿Y si me gusta que?... mi última novia solo quería mi dinero y eso que ella también es de familia adinerada- dije recordando a Anna

-Es verdad hermanito y ten por seguro que Bella te corresponde- la mire incrédulo porque una chica tan linda como ella, tan tierna y amable se fijaría en mí, un tipo que apenas conoce- y no me mires así, mira que yo tengo un sexto sentido para eso

Decidí no discutir con mi hermana y continuamos caminando, los chicos caminamos juntos hablando de deportes, descubrí que a Jasper le gusta el beisbol y a Stefan el futbol americano, tenía algo que hablar con Jazz.

Las chicas seguían caminando juntas y parecían hablar de nosotros porque nos miraban y sonreían.

Al final llegamos a una parada y supuse que esa era la parada Eclipse.

-Llegamos a la siguiente parada, se llama Eclipse porque el abuelo Marco vio un eclipse hace años justo el día que él le pidió matrimonio a su cuarta esposa y con la que sigue casado- abrí mucho los ojos al oír eso- el tiene casi cien años, pararemos aquí una hora para descansar, si va a algún lado nos avisan para estar pendientes- todos asentimos.

Me senté con Bella en una pequeña mesa que estaba allí, es un lugar muy bello, a diferencia del otro este no tiene flores, solo arboles bicentenarios, pequeñas gotas de roció bañaban las hojas más bajas, todo el lugar huele a humedad y se puede sentir un poco de viento frio, ya el cielo tiene los tonos del crepúsculo.

-¿Iremos a caminar de noche?

-Es lo más probable Bells- dije tomando su mano- no te preocupes, yo te cuidare- sonrió de una forma muy tierna.

-Gracias Edward eres muy tierno- apretó mas mi mano y volvió a sonreír y mis ojos se movieron a sus labios y allí me di cuenta de los tiernos, suaves y dulces que se vean, las ganas de besarla se apoderaron de mi.

Sin saber como ella y yo estábamos con nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia- Es mi deber como un caballero que soy en ayudar a una dama- mi frente toco la suya y ahora nuestros labios estaban a escasos milímetros, podía sentir su respiración contra mis labios ya a casi del tan ansiado beso escuche la voz de Stefan y en ese momento maldije mi suerte.

-Edward- me dijo cuando llego a donde estábamos nosotros- emm perdón ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto al ver nuestras manos juntas, Bella se dio cuenta y se soltó tan rápido como pudo y su rostro se volvió todo rojo.

-No Stefan, solo conversábamos- le dedique una mirada de "luego hablamos" que el capto de inmediato- ¿para qué me buscabas?

-En que Emmett trajo un balón de futbol ¿quieres jugar? Es solo pasarla, sin golpes

-Suena bien, nos vemos Bells- le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Al estar lejos de ella y Stefan me miraba de reojo

-Enserio Ed lo lamento si interrumpí algo

-Tranquilo Salvatore- sonreí y continúe- Solo iba a besarme con la chica que me gusta- el abrió los ojos como platos

-Definitivamente fui inoportuno, ¿crees que se te de una nueva oportunidad?

-Claro, el verano es largo y apenas estamos comenzando- ambos sonreímos- ¿Qué ha pasado con Elena?

-Aun nada, ni siquiera hemos llegado a los casi besos, pero tengo esperanzas- en ese momento llegamos a donde están los chicos que estaban preparándose para el juego

**Bella POV**

Estoy segura que Elena me perdonara por matar a Stefan por interrumpir mi casi beso con Edward, y eso era lo que me provocaba.

Estaba tan metida en mis planes de asesinato que no me di cuenta de cuando llegaron las muchachas hasta que oí la estridente voz de Alice.

-¿Cómo te fue con nuestro plan?

-Bien hasta que Stefan- recalque el nombre del compañero y hombre que le gusta a mi amiga- nos interrumpió por el juego de futbol de los chicos

-Que mal, pero no todo está perdido, ¿hasta donde llegaron?

-A centímetros de que nuestros labios de encontraran llego el menor de los Salvatore

-Tranquila Bells que nosotras te ayudaremos, a planear la siguiente jugada- Alice saco de su bolso una hoja plegada- Mira lo que consiguió la duende- continuo Rose quien ya tenía mucha confianza con su "cuñada", como ella misma llamaba a Alice pues a ella le gusta el hermano de Rosalie- el mapa de la zona, y mira esta área- ella señalo una zona en verde claro y decía "El Prado"- está a unos veinte minutos en carro del campamento. Podrían ir para ese sitio en su día libre.

-Suena genial Rose… me agrada esa idea- sonreímos las seis y continuamos nuestra conversación hasta que decidimos ir a donde estaban los chicos para verlos jugar.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado y que comenten, perdón por la tardanza pero quería esperar a que las que no han leído los anteriores caps. Dejaran una huella pero si espero mas se me olvidan las ideas y me enfrió con el fic… nos seguimos leyendo más adelante y tratare de seguir subiendo los días que dije**


	7. Amanecer x Magia y Deseo

**Este fic será un crossover entre The Vampire Diaries y Twilight; serán todos humanos**

**Aclaro: The Vampire Diaries y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.L Smith y Warner Bros… Twilight y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y de Summit Enterteiment… solo la idea y otros personajes me pertenecen. Además aclaro que las descripciones de los personajes de The Vampire Diaries son en base a la serie y no al libro**

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 7: Amanecer x Magia y Deseo**

**Edward POV**

Jugamos un par de horas hasta que llego la hora de irnos para llegar a la parada final, yo comencé a pensar en lo que paso con Bella unos minutos antes y la verdad es que fue mágico como fue surgiendo todo.

Mientras caminaba mi mente se fue a una melodía que había compuesto hace unos años y que no fue terminada, ni la música ni la letra y ahora luego de casi tres años mi mente la recuerda y me siento inspirado a volver a tocarla y a retomarla. Así lo hice, en mi mente mientras caminaba fui pensando en eso.

-Hola Eddie- me dijo mi hermana Alice- te noto pensativo

-Estoy retomando unos pensamientos de hace años.

-¿Cuáles?- entonces le conté lo de la canción y ella sonrió- si recuerdo eso, mamá te dijo que quizá te volverías a inspirar cuando la mujer que ames de verdad llegue y estoy segura que es Bella

-Si claro- dije con sarcasmo aunque muy dentro de mí me decía que era posible.

-Búrlate pero ya verás.

Seguimos caminando hasta que por fin llegamos, casi al crepúsculo, a nuestro destino- Damas y Caballeros hemos llegado a destino- dijo Félix volteándose- Este mirador se llama amanecer por el hermoso amanecer que se ve desde aquí, mañana la verán; ahora antes que oscurezca, las chicas buscaran ramas para la fogata y los chicos a montar las carpas- todos asintieron y se fueron cada quien por su lado.

Entre todos nosotros no pusimos montar las carpas con instrucciones de Félix y Dimitri. Cuando terminamos yo vi una guitarra acústica y me le acerque a los guías- Hey ¿de quién es esta guitarra?

-Mía ¿Por qué?- dijo Dimitri

-¿la puedo tocar?- el asintió y me la dio, luego me fui a sentar en un tronco y comencé a tocarla concentrado en la melodía y sintiendo como la letra surgía sola. Cuando termine las chicas llegaron con la leña y Félix con un pedernal encendió fuego, no sin antes enseñarnos como funciona.

Nos dieron la cena y una vez que terminamos nos pusimos a conversar y yo decidí que este era el momento de cantar el tema que tenia listo.

-Félix me gustaría tocar un tema que yo compuse- ellos asintieron y tome la guitarra y comencé a tocar.

Mi hermana sonrió al oír la melodía.

Navegando en tu mar  
explorando tus ojos negros  
me sumerjo en tu aliento  
aceleras mi respirar

Pierdo fuerza de gravedad (2)  
poco a poco empiezo a volar (2)  
lentamente pruebo el cielo

Mire a Bella todo el tiempo

Dibujando en tu piel  
las estrellas del firmamento  
deleitando mi ser  
haciendo eterno este momento

Esa parte la cree con el pensamiento de nuestro casi beso y desando hacerlo eterno

Pierdo fuerza de gravedad (2)  
poco a poco empiezo volar (2)  
lentamente pruebo el cielo

Eres magia y deseo  
un placer celestial  
que pecado seria  
nuestro amor ocultar

La vi sonrojarse con eso último y en mi opinión fue lo más bello que he visto

Navegando en tu mar  
es la brisa tu dulce aliento  
se que no ay nada igual  
que perderme en tus ojos negros

Pierdo fuerza de gravedad (2)  
poco a poco empiezo volar (2)  
lentamente pruebo el cielo

Eres magia y deseo  
un placer celestial  
que pecado seria  
nuestro amor ocultar 

Llego un solo de guitarra y luego continúe

Eres magia y deseo  
un placer celestial  
que pecado seria  
nuestro amor ocultar

En lo que termino todos aplaudieron, mis ojos jamás dejaron los de Bella ni los de ella dejaron los míos, fue nuestro momento mágico y me único deseo era sellarlo con un beso pero aun no es el momento.

**Bella POV**

Oh por Dios… ¿Esa canción era para mí? No puedo creer que el ser más perfecto del planeta me hubiera dedicado una canción, mire a mis amigas y todas estaban con sonrisas bobas en sus caras por el gesto tan bello.

-Muy bien Edward ahora todos y todas a dormir, mañana volvemos al campamento y deben ver el amanecer- todos nos fuimos a dormir, Edward le dio la guitarra a Dimitri y luego se fue a su carpa, los guías llevaron cuatro carpas, una para los chicos y otra para nosotras y además dos para ellos.

-Alice tu hermano se paso de tierno. Menciono Nessie una vez estuvimos todas en la cama

-Así es- complementaron las demás a dueto

-Si bueno pero la puede dar una opinión fue a que se la dedicaron… Belly- dijo Alice mirándome y todas, incluso Catherine que es tan anti parabólica conmigo, me vieron.

-Cierto Bella, esto cambia las cosas con el plan, porque él hizo un buen movimiento con lo de la canción ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No se chicas, porque aun sigo en shock- todas sonrieron y luego se acostaron, Bella y Elena se acostaron cerca.

-¿Qué sentiste con esa canción?- le pregunto en un susurro

-Fue increíble, el es tan tierno y romántico, me sorprendió- le respondí también en un susurro- nunca aparto sus ojos de mi ni yo de los de él. Definitivamente fue mágico y además me despertó el deseo de besarlo pero creo que aun no es tiempo.

-Espero tener mi momento con Stephan algún día- dijo Elena con un suspiro frustrado y yo solté una risita, y así me acosté a dormir.

**Stephan POV**

El gesto de Edward me pareció tan bonito que yo también deseaba hacer algo por Elena y que sepa que me atrae, pero ¿Qué?... yo no toco instrumentos ni tampoco es que canto muy bien.

¿Qué podría hacer que a Elena le guste?

…

**Hola por favor…. ¡NO ME MATEN!... verán quizá no les interesé (Naty interna: Claro que si les interesa sino no estarían aquí)… Mmm buen punto… En fin… mi creatividad con este fic se fue en picada junto con el final de temporada de Vampire Diaries y comenzó la creatividad Gleek… por esa razón no he podido subir… Luego me llego la idea cuando oí ese maravilloso tema de Jesse y Joe "Magia y Deseo" del soundtrack de Eclipse y ahora eme aquí… espero que les guste, no pude hacer lo del prado porque me pareció una mejor idea esta performance de Edward… Ahora… Necesito ideas para Stephan y su intento de coqueteo con Elena… No lo quiero hacer muy rápido como en la serie que ya al segundo cap. se besan (Aunque fue el beso más tierno que he visto en una serie vampírica) so… ¿Alguna idea?... Ya saben reviews que son alimento para el alma del escritor y fuente de inspiración. Este fue un Edward-Bella… El próximo lo quiero hacer mas Stephan-Elena y así sucesivamente, es decir, un cap. por pareja**


	8. Elena, Mi amor

**Hola chicas y no sé si chicos pero bue… Jejeje en fin gracias por leer este fic, espero que este capitulo les guste, me costó llegar aquí pero ya estoy de regreso así gracias a sus mensajes.**

**Las disculpas están demás les dejo el fic y espero que valga la espera.**

**Este fic será un crossover entre The Vampire Diaries y Twilight; serán todos humanos**

**Aclaro: The Vampire Diaries y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.L Smith y Warner Bros… Twilight y sus personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y de Summit Enterteiment… solo la idea y otros personajes me pertenecen. Además aclaro que las descripciones de los personajes de The Vampire Diaries son en base a la serie y no al libro**

**-Dialogo-**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 8: Elena, mi amor**

**Stefan POV**

Casi no dormí pensando en que podría hacer para demostrarle a Elena mis sentimientos pero nada vino a mí; y es tan frustrante no poder pensar en algo, es como si mi mente no deseara que yo le exprese a ella lo que siento; pero no me daré por vencido.

Al día siguiente Dimitri nos llamo para comer y de una vez arrancar de vuelta a las cabañas para terminar los preparativos y comenzar a atender a los niños. Al salir ya estaban todos alrededor de la fogata comiendo sándwiches y tomando jugo o agua. Me senté al lado de Edward luego de tomar mi comida.

-Hola Stefan, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-No muy bien, no pude pensar en nada para demostrar lo que siendo por ella- no quise decir su nombre porque sé que podrían oírme los demás

-Ya veo, pero no se esfuerces, eso sale solo- el dio una mordida a su comida y añadió- Esa canción que cante anoche, tenía un buen tiempo que la había comenzado pero nunca la pude terminar hasta ayer en la tarde; así que no te preocupar amigo- me dio una palmada en el hombro y termino de comer.

Luego de eso comí en silencio mientras los demás se iban incorporando; cuando estuvimos todos Dimitri y Félix nos dieron el itinerario; ese día bajaríamos hacia el campamento principal y como no haríamos tantas paradas sería más fácil y rápido.

Comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas como los bolsos y demás, desmontamos el campamento y apagamos el fuego, tomamos nuestra basura y comenzamos el descenso; algunos iban hablando otros en silencio.

Yo solo podía ver a Elena, cada facción de su rostro, sus gestos, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, su cabello; en fin toda ella; y cuando menos lo imagine la idea me llego.

**Elena POV**

El día paso bastante rápido, y ya estamos a medio camino, es decir, llegando a New Moon; mi hermana estaba hablando muy alegremente con Rosalie, mientras yo estaba con Alice y Bella conversando.

-¿Cómo creen que nos va a ir en este trabajo? Porque yo amo a los niños pero no sé si puede con todos

-Tienes ayuda de Stefan así que no creo que te vaya mal- dijo Alice muy segura

-Si estoy de acuerdo con Alice- dijo Bella- cambiando el tema, ¿Stefan no ha dicho o hecho nada?

Yo negué con la cabeza, voltee y lo vi de reojo, el estaba conversando con Edward; luego voltee de nuevo a las chicas y suspire- Desearía poder, no sé leer su mente o algo así, yo siento que tenemos una buena conexión pero no entiendo porque no termina de soltar lo que siente; y ¿Qué tal si me ve solo como amiga? O ¿no quiere herirme?

-Elena cálmate, hay algo que me dice- se volteo a ver a los chicos y añadió- que él siente algo mas por ti pero está esperando el momento propicio- ella sonrió.

-Ok gracias Al por tus palabras- luego de eso estuvimos hablando por distintos temas como lo que pensamos de esta experiencia o de lo que paso anoche incluso de Jasper, el chico que le gusta a Alice.

Ella es muy sincera y extrovertida así que no anda con penas o con ¿Qué pasaría si…? Que si tenemos Bella y yo. Cuando llegamos al campamento Félix nos junto.

-Bueno espero les haya gustado esta caminata y las historias detrás de cada estación; hoy recibirán una inducción sobre lo que deben saber sobre primeros auxilios con un bombero registrado, por lo tanto ustedes también recibirá un certificado que los acredita en primeros auxilios, eso será después del almuerzo y luego de esto se irán a la cama; mañana recibirán una carta con el itinerario del día y los nombres de los chicos y chicas que atenderán. El trabajo no será fácil pero si será entretenido y muy educativo. Además les aviso que tendrán una hora para bañarse y vestirse para luego tener una hora de almuerzo y una hora de descanso para luego venir y recibir la inducción. Así que se pueden retirar a sus cabañas, nos vemos en una hora.

**Stefan POV**

Al llegar a la cabaña que me toco compartir con Elena fui a tomar mis cosas para bañarme y lo mismo hizo ella pero yo como buen caballero le dije- las damas primero- ella sonrió y tomo sus cosas y entro al baño.

Mientras ella se bañaba yo me puse a escribir lo que había planeado, y logre terminarlo en tiempo record porque cuando lo puse entre sus cosas ella aun no salía del baño así que en lo que la esperaba me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos.

Al rato sentí que me palmeaban el hombro- Stefan- pude oír su voz y sonreí, cuando abrí los ojos allí estaba ella, en su camisa del campamento y con un short de tela de jean- te quedaste dormido y no quise despertarte pero tuve que, tienes que bañarte para irnos a almorzar

Restregué mis ojos y le dije- Gracias Elena- me incorpore y tome mis cosas para luego ir al baño.

**Elena POV**

Se veía tan lindo dormido y no podría creer que él será mi pareja de cabaña por las próximas semanas, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el papel que estaba en mi maleta; no quise decirle nada aun pero lo leí una y otra vez hasta que decidí despertarlo.

Un poema, el más bello que jamás alguien me había escrito, considerando que es el primero que recibo.

_**Elena, mi amor**_

_En mi mundo sin color o sabor_

_Descubrí que todavía existía futuro_

_Y es que en ti descubrí el amor_

_Que en mí derribó todo muro_

_Del Sur al Norte, Este a Oeste,_

_De arriba abajo, costado a costado,_

_Yo me dije: Seguro es este_

_La mujer que quiero yo a mi lado_

_Aun en la cosa más pequeña_

_Que te hacen tan adorable,_

_Eres el descanso de quien sueña_

_Y se hace realidad y favorable_

_Tu generosidad, tu simpleza, tu trato_

_Tu atención, tu entrega y dedicación,_

_Sólo alimentan más este relato_

_Y me hacen tener por ti más devoción_

_Querida Elena, quizás te parezcan_

_Estos versos tontos, sin sentido,_

_Pero quiero que sientas que lo merezcan_

_Historias de amor que tú hayas querido_

_Desde ahora, mi corazón te pertenece,_

_Quizás muchos otros te lo hayan dicho;_

_Pero tómalo de aquél de quien te ofrece_

_Mucho más que otros lo hayan predicho_

_¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellos_

_Y yo con este ofrecimiento?_

_Que la devoción que por ti tienen aquellos_

_No tienen mi intensidad o sentimiento_

_Elena, te quiero y requiero_

_Y si estuvieras en mi corazón_

_Verías que sin ti yo muero_

_Y de verlo así, me darías razón_

_Mi amor por ti es eterno,_

_Quizás no tanto como tu belleza;_

_Sin ti, mi vida sería un infierno_

_De soledad, desamor y tristeza_

_Puedo dividir en dos mi vida:_

_En la primera sin ti, nada importa._

_En la segunda eres mi querida_

_Fuente de sentimiento que conforta_

_¿Me vas a tener en vilo_

_Querida Elena sin responderme?_

_Y es que mi alma pende de un hilo_

_Esperando tu respuesta por quererme_

_Mírame, soy yo quien te lo dice;_

_Me conoces y sabes que es cierto:_

_Tú eres aquella quien bendice,_

_Mi vida, sin ti, todo es muerto_

_Si te atreves a esta aventura_

_Créeme que estaré esperando_

_Tu respuesta con mucha premura_

_Y si aceptas, no existe el hasta cuándo_

_Si sientes lo mismo que siento_

_Elena querida, mi Elena, mi amor,_

_Te esperaré con el sentimiento_

_De quien me concede un gran favor_

Lo volví a leer y justo cuando él salió me pare de mi asiento y lo bese con todos los sentimientos que bue guardados los pasados días, y lo mejor de todo fue que él me correspondió. Cuando el aire se nos hizo necesario nos separamos y él me vio a los ojos sonriendo y puedo asegurar que yo también sonreía. Esto se lo debo contar a mis amigas.

…**..**

**¡Esto fue todo! Y si ¡volví! La verdad este capitulo me tenia trancada, este poema me lo mando un amigo hace tieeeeeeempo pero no podía conectar esto pero gracias a sus reviews y a un día de relax me ayudaron escribir esto.**

**Espero que este episodio sirva como mi regalo para ustedes en estas navidades y espero poder seguir subiendo capítulos para ustedes. **

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
